


The Yakuza Princesses

by AnimeMangaGameLover145



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Death Threats, Gen, Siblings, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaGameLover145/pseuds/AnimeMangaGameLover145
Summary: Meimi Haneoka is the heir of her mother's yazuka. While she was out doing some errands, Eimi came across a young girl named Seira Mimori. Seira was abandoned by her abusive parents and Eimi happily took her in.Meimi was thrilled at having a sister and when she met Seira, she treated her with the affection and attention that Seira's parents failed to give. As they grow up together, Meimi and Seira are raised differently, but are loved by their parents.Bad things start to happen when Meimi angers Rosemary's daughter, Maju. What will Meimi do when she is forced to act like a Yakuza boss for the very first time?





	The Yakuza Princesses

Emi Haneoka was doting on her only daughter, Meimi Haneoka. Meimi was six years old and she was playing with her mother. "Mommy, is your job fun?" Meimi would ask every time. Her husband, Genichiro would always save her by showing Meimi one of his magic tricks. The truth about Emi was that she was a yakuza boss and while she wanted her daughter to take part of the family 'business', she wanted Meimi to enjoy her childhood as much as she could. 

"Dear, play with Meimi, please? I'm going out." Emi tells her husband. Genichiro nodded his head. 

"Be careful, honey." He told Emi. Emi nodded her head. When Emi left the house, she told her bodyguards to guard her family and two of them went with her to her meeting. As her driver drove her to her secret meeting, Emi noticed a young girl being abused by her parents, but she makes no notice of it. However, when she sees said parents abandoning the young girl, Emi wouldn't let that slide. 

"Stop the car!" Emi shouted. Her driver quickly obeyed and Emi ran out of the car to grab the child. When the child's parents looked back at their child, they saw Emi and they got scared. 

"That's the..." Her father started. 

"Yakuza boss of Saint Lucifer!" Her mother finished. Emi glared at the girl's parents. 

"So, abandoning your own child?" Emi asked. The parents just scowled. 

"You would throw out your daughter as well if she was nothing but a pathetic  _thing_." The father tells Emi. Emi growled as she hugged the girl close to her. The small girl seemed to want warmth from the woman and Emi gave it to her. 

"I'm not like you. I wouldn't abandon my own child like that." Emi snarled out. She stood to her full height and she lifted the girl with her. The girl was very small as she curled up in Emi's gentle hold. 

"Take her and you'll see!" The mother shouted. Emi frowned as she asked for her gun. When she got her gun, She shot the woman's husband, causing her to cry out in anger. :You fucking bitch!" The woman shouted as she picked up her husband to take him to the hospital. Emi smirked. She didn't care. They hurt their own child. The girl had already fell asleep before Emi even got her gun, so Emi was glad for that. Emi got back in the car. 

"Continue on." Emi says nicely as she could to the driver. The driver nodded his head and he drove to the secret meeting place. It was in a restaurant and Emi was sure that the child was hungry. She decided to introduce the child as her second child. "Hey, sweetie, wakey, wakey." Emi says, shaking the small child. When the child had awaken, she looked at Emi with a small adorable smile. 

"Did you save me, nice lady?" The girl asked. Emi nodded her head. "Mommy and Daddy were hurting me, but I didn't know why. I don't want I had did wrong. Nice lady, I'm happy you saved me." The child says, hugging Emi again. Emi smiled. 

"What's your name little one?" Emi asked gently. 

"Seira Mimori." Seira answered. "I'm six years old." Seira answered. Emi smiled warmly. 

"Well, Seira, you can be my new daughter. I'm sure my daughter would love you. You'll have a new Mommy and Daddy. How does that sounds?" Emi asked. 

"Then, I have a bed and a warm bath?" Seira asked. Emi flinched at this. "I normally have cold baths and I normally sleep on a blanket." Seira tells Emi, without her asking. 

"Are you hungry?" Emi's mouth went dry.

"Yes ma'am. I last ate a cold soup and that was two days ago." Seira says, hugging herself. Emi's jaw dropped. She took the child by her hand gently. Emi helped Seira out of the car and her bodyguards all greeted Seira with a nice voice. Seira herself was hiding behind Emi's leg as she held onto the woman's leg. Emi giggled as she picked up Seira. Seira was small enough to be considered a 4 year old. 

"Seira, you can call me 'Mommy'." Emi tells Seira. Seira smiled. 

"Mommy. Mommy!" Seira says, hugging onto Seira. Seira giggled when Eimi smiled at the young child. When Eimi went into the restaurant, the waitress had told her that some people were waiting on her. Eimi thanked the woman and she walked towards the table that had some men and women. When they saw a child on Eimi, their jaws dropped. 

"What is she doing here?" One of the women asked gently. The child was shyly hiding her face in Eimi's chest as Eimi was holding her with both of her hands gently. Eimi sat down in chair, but she was still holding Seira close to her. 

"I saved her from her abusive parents. I didn't have time to go back to the house." Eimi explained in two sentences. The woman who asked her the question laughed dryly. 

"Who died?" She asked another one. Eimi frowned when Seira flinched in her hold. Eimi glared at the woman and she quickly apologized to the child. Eimi gave Seira a notepad and a pencil and she put her in her lap. Seira was being very quiet as the people talked. The people were surprised that Seira didn't ask for much. The only she had asked for was food and something to drink. 

Eimi fed Seira small amounts since Seira wasn't use to eating food. "So, the plan is that we destroy Rosemary? I don't see that working since Rosemary is a very strong woman." Eimi tells the group. The group looked at Eimi as they awaited for her wisdom. She was the leader of the group, after all. 

"What will we do, Boss?" One of the men asked Eimi. Eimi smiled at Seira falling asleep on her lap. She was bouncing her legs to give Seira some fun and the girl was getting tired. 

"We wait for her to strike. Alright, guys, meeting adjourned, because my little baby is falling asleep." Eimi says in a commanding voice. They all nodded their heads and when everyone, save for Eimi had left, Eimi glowered. 

"I know you're there, Rosemary." Eimi hissed. Eimi didn't feel a small weight on her lap anymore and she got scared. "Seira!" Eimi shouted. Rosemary giggled when Eimi growled. Eimi gasped when she saw Seira, awake and scared. She had tears in her eyes as Rosemary held her. Rosemary had a weapon, but she wasn't going to use it on the girl. 

"Mommy!" Seira cried out in fear as Rosemary chuckled at her. She looked at Eimi and she saw a gun. Rosemary decided to reveal her knife. Eimi took out her gun as her bodyguards took out theirs. Rosemary had her knife pointing at Seira's neck. 

"Rosemary." Eimi wanted to call the woman a bitch, but she couldn't with Seira around.  _Damn it! This bitch knew that I was here!_ She thought in horror. "Don't hurt her!" Eimi shouted at Rosemary. Rosemary lowered her weapon from the small girl's throat. 

"Don't worry. I won't hurt her. I do have my own daughter, you know." Rosemary tells Eimi. Eimi lowered her gun and Rosemary gently put Seira back onto the ground. Seira ran to Eimi and Eimi had lowered herself to Seira's height. When Seira got to her, Eimi picked her up and she comforted her. "I don't hurt children, young or teenage children, I don't care. I will not hurt children." Rosemary tells Eimi. 

"I don't hurt children either, but we're still enemies, so I will leave first. See you soon, Rosemary." Eimi tells Rosemary. Rosemary nodded her head and she waited for Eimi to leave with her new daughter. When Eimi left, Rosemary was lost in thought.  _Where did we go wrong? We were partners and now we're enemies. What happened back then? What changed the both of us?_ Rosemary wondered. She decided to leave the restaurant as well. 

**Please enjoy this first chapter!**


End file.
